


Ожидание

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: 2011 год. Написано по заявке: "Гон слишком много времени уделяет поискам отца, в каждом его предложении проскальзывает имя Джина. Но после возвращения с Острова Жадности Фрикс вообще ни о чем, кроме отца, не думает, и Киллуа это очень раздражает. Киллуа/Гон, можно немного ангста, конец и рейтинг на усмотрение автора".
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 7





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 год. Написано по заявке: "Гон слишком много времени уделяет поискам отца, в каждом его предложении проскальзывает имя Джина. Но после возвращения с Острова Жадности Фрикс вообще ни о чем, кроме отца, не думает, и Киллуа это очень раздражает. Киллуа/Гон, можно немного ангста, конец и рейтинг на усмотрение автора".

Гон всегда был одержим Джином - с тех самых пор, как узнал, что его отец жив. Это желание было настолько простым и понятным, что никто не удивлялся, видя то упорство, с которым мальчик искал его. Да, кто-то говорил, что это невозможно, кто-то даже посмеивался над наивным ребёнком, возомнившим, будто он в состоянии отыскать неуловимого Хантера. Лучшего из лучших. Но кто-то и верил. Это были те, кто когда-либо встречался с Джином или кто очень хорошо знал самого Гона. Первые видели, сколь многое унаследовал Фрикс-Младший от своего, без сомнения, гениального родителя; вторые же просто знали: Гон всегда добивается своего, чего бы ему это не стоило.   
Киллуа относился ко второй категории. И он больше кого бы то ни было знал, _насколько_ Гона захватила эта игра в прятки. Киллуа также знал, как его друг может быть неосмотрителен, когда его цель, казалось бы, так близко. Поэтому он решил всегда быть рядом: чтобы помочь в любую секунду, чтобы оберегать по-прежнему наивного Гона от любой тайной угрозы, будь то Мастера Этажа в Небесной Башне или нечестный Хантер-соперник по заданию. Чтобы помочь Фриксу осуществить его мечту. Потому что… сам он не знал, что такое "мечта". Он знал, что значит "хотеть чего-то", но у него никогда раньше не было далёкой, почти недосягаемой цели, идти к которой предстояло долго и упорно, а по достижении её довелось бы испытать тот невероятный поток чувств, который называют счастьем, радостью, удовлетворением. Возможно, он всегда хотел подружиться с кем-нибудь; кто-то назовёт это мечтой. Но это была мечта иного рода, а такой, как у Гона, – не было. Поэтому Киллуа сделал счастливое окончание поисков Джина и своей мечтой. Ну, и ещё потому, что Гон стал новым смыслом жизни Золдика.   
Многие согласятся, что посвятить себя _кому-то_ – куда лучше, чем посвятить себя оттачиванию мастерства убийцы и продолжению клана. Но те, кто хоть раз в жизни, даже если и недолго, посвящали всего себя какому-то человеку, знают, что такой "смысл жизни" – меч обоюдоострый.   
Подобный альтруизм, наверно, красиво выглядит со стороны. Только вот в реальности отдавать всего себя оказалось не так легко, как это представлялось Киллуа. По той простой причине, что Гон всего себя посвятил не ему, а Джину. Рассчитывать на другое, разумеется, пока не приходилось, но… порой хотелось отдачи. Хотя бы замены во фразе "Я обязательно найду Джина" слова "я" на "мы". Потому что когда Фрикс её произносил, у Золдика создавалось ощущение, что в такие моменты его друг видит только себя и отца, и ничего вокруг. Этого стоило ожидать, это было вполне логично - но ведь от этого больней не меньше. Наследник клана изначально знал, на что идёт, и тем не менее каждый раз надеялся услышать это "мы". И ненавидел себя за эгоистичность, когда, слыша, как Гон обещает первым делом познакомить Джина с ним, Киллуа внутренне ликовал и одновременно хотел реветь в голос от окончания фразы "…ведь ты мой лучший друг". Он не знал, что хотел бы слышать, он давно потерялся среди своих эмоций и слов, которыми называют эту уйму чувств. Он не был уверен, что не перепутал ничего, не придумал сам, что их отношения с Гоном уже переросли за рамки "просто дружбы".   
Наверняка он знал только одно: слово "друг" – не то, потому что теперь оно причиняет тупую ноющую боль. Золдик с детства уяснил: боль следует только за заведомо неверными действиями - ошибкой, просчётом, неудачей, ложью…  
"Друг" же не может быть "всем"?   
…или может?  
Если да, то чего ему, Киллуа, не хватает? Что он хочет услышать? Гон же как открытая книга, у него нет секретов. Или… это как раз и есть причина тех противоречивых эмоций, которые возникают у Киллуа, когда его спутник начинает говорить о Джине? Потому что Фрикс думает о том же, о чём говорит, и наоборот. А после неудачной аферы с картой Сопровождения, доставившей их отнюдь не к Джину, но к его ученику, Гон говорит _только_ об отце.   
Это похоже на обострение хронической болезни, когда человек не может сконцентрироваться ни на чём, кроме неё самой. Стоило другу встретить Кайто – который, мало того, что недавно видел неуловимого Хантера, так ещё и оказался тем, кто ранее рассказал Гону про эту профессию и посоветовал придти на экзамен, - как других тем, кроме Джина, для разговоров будто и вовсе не существовало. 

Вот и сейчас. Кайто и Гон сидят у костра, когда все остальные уже легли спать. Киллуа не хочет им мешать, да и просто не желает участвовать в разговоре, поэтому вот уже больше часа в одиночестве лежит в двухместной палатке и невидящим взглядом буравит её "потолок". Теперь Золдику необходимо как минимум полчаса одиночества в сутки: привести свои мысли в порядок, в тысячный раз расставить приоритеты, забивая требование внимания к собственному "я" подальше и возвращая на первое место "то, как будет лучше для Гона", отдохнуть от упоминания имени Фрикса-Старшего. В голове у него такой бардак, что звенящая пустота, образовавшаяся там после того, как Иллуми убедил его вернуться домой, кажется довольно привлекательной.   
И эти мысли тоже сию же секунду забиваются на задворки сознания. 

Киллуа полностью погрузился в свои мысли, а потому заметил, что Фрикс покинул место у костра и теперь находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, лишь благодаря тому, что Хантер, прошедший такие тренировки, какие прошёл он, не мог этого не заметить.   
Гон какое-то время просто лежал рядом, мысленно повторяя всё услышанное от Кайто за день и переваривая новую информацию, и точно так же заметил, что друг не спит, лишь по привычке. На самом деле наследник семьи Золдик маскировался очень хорошо. Просто Гон и Киллуа уже слишком хорошо знали друг друга. Взрослым людям вряд ли удастся так сойтись за столь короткое время, как это удалось им. Да и Фрикс-Младший всегда был наблюдателен. Просто он не подавал виду, что знает и понимает то, чего ему показывать не хотели. Как тогда - с руками друга во время игры с Рейзором.   
И сейчас, когда Киллуа так старался скрыть, что ему не хватает внимания, Гон до последнего помогал ему сохранять этот секрет. Потому что пока он ничего не может обещать.   
\- Киллуа…  
Золдик прекрасно понял, что притворяться дальше нет смысла, но решил промолчать и продолжил мирно лежать, повернувшись на бок – спиной к Гону.  
\- По-моему, погода портится. Сегодня прохладней, чем вчера в это же время. Я замёрз, пока там сидел… - сзади послышалась возня, покрывало – одно на двоих, потому что экспедиция не ожидала найти двух новых членов прямо на острове – заколыхалось и натянулось, а вскоре Киллуа почувствовал, как к его спине прижалась тёплая спина Гона.  
Для того, кто на Китовом Острове гулял по лесу в любую погоду и почти десять минут спокойно плавал в ледяной штормующей воде, эта "уловка" выглядела так глупо, что Киллуа поначалу только усмехнулся в ответ. Но подобные трюки почему-то всегда на нём работали.   
Он перевернулся на другой бок, едва коснувшись носом шеи Гона, положил руку поверх покрывала, слегка приобнимая его.  
\- У тебя нос холодный, - вздрогнув, произнёс Фрикс.  
\- Чья бы корова мычала, у тебя ноги ледяные. Причём всегда, - пробурчал в подушку Киллуа.  
Странно, но в такие моменты ему казалось, что он сможет терпеть всё, что так терзает его последнее время, ещё хоть сотню лет. Пока Гон рядом – не имеет значения, что и сколько Киллуа придётся терпеть. Тем более что Гон никогда не станет требовать того, чего он вынести не в силах. А значит Киллуа просто будет рядом. За его спиной. Всегда, как и обещал - себе и ему.

Гон знал, что Киллуа многое сможет вытерпеть. Знал и верил, что нервов друга хватит ещё надолго, в то же время понимая, что запас этот не вечен. А поэтому он будет искать Джина в режиме нон-стоп. Чтобы завершить начатое как можно быстрей. Чтобы потом, насладившись вкусом победы и вдоволь наговорившись с этим удивительным человеком, которого он совсем не знал, но так хотел узнать, отправиться за новыми приключениями. Вдвоём.   
Ждать осталось совсем недолго. И Гон будет верить, что Киллуа сможет его дождаться.


End file.
